


Give me love

by Smollprince



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollprince/pseuds/Smollprince
Summary: Ronan Lynch isn't good at words, he's better at expressing himself through actions.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Give me love

Ronan drove down the long stretch of deserted highway, windows rolled down, letting tendrils of wind wash in, and around him in the late Virginian summer, the smell of grass and pavement mingling. Adam had the passenger seat pushed back, and lay reclining, taking in the summer sun, freckles standing out on his stark, white skin. He barely saw the sun, anymore going from school to work to home and repeat. The only times he got any fresh air was when they were out searching for the lost king. Ronan longed to pay off the loans Adam took out to be able to attend Aglionby, pay for his schooling and his room above St. Agnes, but he knew ever voicing these thoughts was forbidden. So he kept his lips sealed, and his thoughts to himself, and watched his friend work himself into the ground, snatching sleep here and there, whenever he could. 

He thought about pressing play on the tape in the disk player in his car, but he wasn’t as dense as Gansey or Blue liked to believe. He knew his music was loud and obnoxious. That’s part of why he enjoyed it so much. It highlighted how he felt about himself. Loud and obnoxious. But looking over at his friend once more, the dark, worn circles looking severe under Adam’s eyes, the weary lines across his forehead and corners of his eyes, even in sleep, he couldn’t relax. He knew better than to disrupt his friend. 

He wanted to smooth those lines out on Adam’s forehead. He looked far too old, much older than his eighteen years. Ronan hates it. 

His hand skips over the play button on the disk player, and over to the radio station. He turns the Volume down and returns his eyes to the road, letting whichever song that was on engulf him. Some dumb pop ballad, the last time he had Henry and Blue in his car, Henry turned it to the channel that played mainstream music. He grits his teeth. He would live. They were a little more than halfway to Cabeswater. He could take it.

“Give me love like her, cause lately I’ve been waking up alone…”

Ronan has started having trouble being around Adam. Being in close proximity was a new level of hell for him. He’d take any of the nightmare creatures over having to regain self control when he’s around the dirty blond. It’s worse when they’re the only two around. He almost denied the offer to come with Adam today when he got the urge that Cabewater needed him. But then again, he could never deny Adam anything. 

“All I want is the taste that your lips allow…”

  
He knows Declan has been suspicious for a while now. He asks when he’ll get a girlfriend of his own, that he had to have better things to do than running around with a group of boys all day, which made Ronan throw a perfectly aimed punch at his smug face, as it practically dared Ronan to share his secret with his older brother. But if there’s one thing Ronan is the best at, it’s keeping his secrets close to his chest.

He looked once more over at his sleeping friend, mouth slightly open, crooked white teeth and pink tongue peaking out, a smudge of oil across his forehead, as he had just come from work. Ronan’s hands itched to reach over and wipe it away. But that would give him away. He couldn’t do that. 

“My, my, my, my, give me love…”

Adam twitches in his sleep, mumbling something unintelligible, and then Ronan’s name, before going still once more. 

Ronan’s heart squeezes in his chest. He wants to reach over and shake his friend. He wants to reach over and wake him up, and ask him, ask him if he feels the same way. But he knows he can’t. Adam liked Blue. He isn’t the same as Ronan. Though Ronan holds some secret hope that he is. Every time he looks over and catches Adam staring at him, only for his cheeks to go a dusty shade of pink, and he looks away quickly, back to his schoolwork. 

Or the times when its just the two of them, and they’re sitting real close on Adam’s bed, neither moving, leaning against the wall, shoulders touching, breaths lining up, as Adam’s voice, barely above a whisper, helps Ronan with a problem he just can’t understand, unless its Adam instructing him.

“Give a little time to me, or burn this out. We’ll play hide and seek, to turn this around...”

Ronan pulls into the dusty spot before the forest that they always park in, and he kills the engine, looking over at Adam, who’s still passed out.

  
“All I want is the taste that your lips allow…”

“Adam… Adam, wake up, dickhead.” He grits out, reaching over and shaking his friend.

Adam’s bleary eyes blink open and his tongue darts out and swipes over his pale, pink lips. Ronan’s eyes track it’s movement…

“My, my, my, my, give me love. My, my, my, my, give me love…”

“Ronan?” Adam’s voice is gruff with sleep, and his Virginian accent coming on strong, as he reaches up, stretching grandly. A peak of pale, freckled stomach peaks out, a trail of blond leading down, down…

“My, my, my, my give me love. My, my, my, my, give me love…”

“Fuck it…” Ronan growls, leaning over, and grabbing Adam’s face between his hands, and slotting his lips with Adams. Adam exhales a quick puff of air, before he relaxes, eyes sliding closed, and wrapping his arms around Ronan’s shoulders, melting into the slightly taller boy.

“Give me love…”

Ronan breathes out a sigh, breaking away from the other boy, and leaning back in his own seat. He just did that… But he doesn’t even know if Adam feels the same way. Oh god, what had he done? But hadn’t Adam kissed him back?

“Ronan?” The other boy’s voice broke his spiraling thoughts. “What was that?” 

“You know what it was.” Ronan grunts out, cheeks warming. He looks over at Adam, but doesn’t meet the other boy’s eyes, just stares resolutely at the lone freckle on his chin.

“Yeah, but… Why?” His voice sounds breathless and so, so confused. Of course he doesn’t feel the same as Ronan. 

Ronan’s embarrassment gives way to anger. “You know why, dumbass! I like you.” The last part was barely above a whisper, all the fire and fight leaving him in an instant.

Adam stares at him. Just stares for a full minute, making Ronan uncomfortable, as he barely even blinks, just wide, blue eyes fixed on him, for a small eternity. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?” Ronan finally makes eye contact, his ice blue eyes, boring into Adam’s

In a split second Adam is moving across the space between them in the car, though his tired, sore body protests. He gently slides his hand across Ronan’s jaw, thumb rubbing soft, slow circles underneath his ear. “I like you, too, jerk.” Adam whispers, and closes the space between the two of them.


End file.
